A ship is normally equipped with very numerous permanent lighting points. It is in that case necessary to be able to distribute the electrical energy at a plurality of points which are for example distributed all along the same passageway, from the same three-conductor cable which passes through this passageway. In order to carry out certain localized work, it is also necessary to be able to be connected in parallel on this cable, temporarily and at any useful spot.
The technique employed at the present time consists in providing a succession of sections of cable which are attached high up all along the passageway and whose two ends hang down as far as man's height, for example.
To product lighting points, the adjacent ends of two consecutive cable sections are then each connected on a linkage connector, following which the electric branch cable is connected oil this connector.
This known technique is expensive to exploit, both in material and in manpower costs.
Rapid connectors exist in the present state of the art, for example in accordance with document FR-A-2 720 551, which are fitted with so-called insulation displacing connection contacts or IDC's. The application of such connectors is limited as they can be used only with cables whose wrapped wires are spaced apart from one another, without which a metallic IDC contact might, when it is mounted on a conductor, also touch the core of the adjacent wrapped wire, which would then create a short-circuit between these two wires.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,537 may also be cited as prior art in the domain of telephony. This document discloses a device for interconnection between telephone cable strands. In order to connect each strand of a first cable, a flat metal contact which comprises two series of double points must be inserted in a respective slot of a common plate. Connection to the wires of the other cable is then effected with the aid of a common connection pusher which may slide along guides provided to that end. The use of this device in practice is delicate and therefore unsuitable for work having to be carried out at an industrial routine and on an industrial scale.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks.